The Best Laid Plans
by Talks too much
Summary: Caroline Forbes has got it all planned out. She's running a successful wedding planning business with her best friend, Elena Gilbert. In fact, she has her own wedding imagined to the tee. But what she hasn't planned on was falling in love with en egotistical prick, who can be kind of sweet...sometimes, especially with those god damn dimples and that devilish accent. Klaroline
1. First Impressions

"Care, we don't have time to go through baggage claim," the brunette sighed. She held onto her purse tightly as they made their way through the hoards of people. "Tell Bon to get it when she arrives," she added as the pair made their way through Heathrow Airport.

"Elena, I look like a mess. We can't just meet a new client looking like I just survived a zombie apocalypse," the blonde spat as she matted down her hair. She slipped out the compact mirror that was in her rear pocket. "I can't believe the flight was that delayed."

"You don't look that bad," Elena offered with a small smile. She slapped her phone open and dialed for the car.

"Speak for yourself, Miss-I-can-get-out-of-a-twelve-hour-flight-and-sti ll look-like-a—fucking-super-model."

"That has got to be the longest surname ever," she giggled at her friend's frustration. She pressed a finger to her lips as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Yes, we need a ride to Wolf Tech." Caroline rolled her eyes and attempted to reapply some of her makeup with one hand and the miniature mirror in the other. She put on some blush to bring out her rosy cheeks and decided to pull her hair up into a classy ponytail. "Okay, thanks!" Elena replied cheerily and ended her phone call. "They'll be here in ten."

"It takes fifteen minutes to get there. Think we'll make it on time?" Caroline asked as she smoothed over her pale pink, silk blouse. She straightened out her beige blazer and dusted off whatever dust settled on her during the tortuously long flight. She tilted her head and squinted at her friend.

"What?"

"You have a little something…" Caroline trailed as she took rubbed her thumb on her friend's forehead. Elena stepped aside and rolled her eyes. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "This is the Mikaelsons we're talking about Elena. We have to look perfect. It's the biggest wedding of the year in London."

"Good thing we're the best wedding planners then, huh?" Elena tried optimistically. She earned a giggle from her business partner as the girls exited through the sliding doors. They were automatically hit by the chilly weather of London. "Good thing you made me pack a billion blazers."

"It's never a bad thing to be over prepared." She pushed the stray blonde curl to the side and waited impatiently until the car strolled its way over to them. Elena got in first and scooted in once Caroline made her way in. They both retrieved their iPads from their respective purses and scrolled through today's expected events. "Speaking of being prepared- just sent Bonnie a text to get our luggage when she lands," Caroline beamed.

"So, Mr. Mikaelson is paying for Rebekah Mikaelson's wedding arrangements," Elena concluded after a couple of beats of silence. She looked over the brief notes that Caroline had written in during her past phone calls.

"Yup, he's not the father, though, he's her older brother. The father is out of the picture or something so her brothers are chipping in for the wedding. Kind of sweet, I guess, I mean if you're into the whole big family thing. I think she has like three or maybe four brothers-I forget," Caroline rambled on as she ghosted through her checklist. "The ceremony is set for June 17th. I sent her some snaps of the church and the venue and she loved it."

"Of course she did. You picked them out."

"Well, I mean, I do have spectacular taste." The girls giggled. Elena rolled her eyes and took back to checking out their arrangements for the day. "You know, we've been to London multiple times in the last couple of years, but we haven't really _seen _it," Caroline sighed as she gazed out the window. She checked her phone once again to double check that they were going to arrive at Mr. Mikaelson's office on time.

"Yeah, we should get on that some day," the brunette quipped and began to store away their belongings. The car began to slow down and approach Wolf Tech, a startling skyscraper located in the center of London's skyline. Caroline took the first step out and let out a breath of relief as she took a final look at her cell phone. They had made it on time.

"Hurry up, Elena," she sighed as Elena paid the carfare.

The briskly made their way through the glass doors of the building. The lobby was decorated lavishly with a sizable waiting room, filled with beige plush couches. Over the seating area hung large painted landscapes that were hung across the off-white walls. Above the reception area, hung a portrait of what Caroline assumed was the Mikaelson family. She took a quick double take as she summed up the fact that practically all the members of the family were strikingly…beautiful- a regal type of beauty. She tilted her head as she looked up at the only women in the painting, as she assumed it was Rebekah. The girl had straight golden locks that went past her shoulders. She barely had a smile on her face as she took a rather stiff pose in the picture. In fact, Caroline noticed that none of the people in the picture were sporting friendly faces. She furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze landed on the other blonde in the painting. He held a more intimidating look than the others, but his face seemed to be sculpted to perfection. Caroline bit her lip as she thought of how he would look in real life.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist finally snapped at the two girls, effectively getting Caroline's attention.

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline gave the girls a tight-lipped smile.

"You are?" the receptionist raised her eyebrows. She tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"We are Miss Mikaleson's wedding planners and she's expecting us. So, if you don't want to lose your pathetic job, I suggest you drop the attitude and ring us up," Caroline huffed. The comment earned her a hardened glare, but it did the job. Within minutes, Caroline and Elena had made their way to the top floor of the office building. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, a blonde girl with a pleated skirt and a dark blue, satin blouse was waiting for them.

"I'm Camille," she stated, holding out her hand for a firm handshake. Caroline took it politely and motioned for Elena to do the same. "Mr. Mikaelson is running late, but Miss Mikaelson and Mr. Mikaelson are in his office so you can go in now if you like."

"Meaning one of his brothers?" Elena asked to clarify the information. Camille nodded and gave her a bubbly smile as she motioned the way towards the office. The main office sat at the back end of the floor and was paneled with glass walls. She could see a large oaken desk that seated two figures, staring out into the city of London.

"How late is he running?" Caroline questioned as they followed Camille through the cubicles.

"He should be here soon." It was a terse reply, but Caroline did not question for more.

They walked through the secretary area of his office and made their way into the main portion. The front walls of Mr. Mikaelson's office were glass that held some shades, in case of privacy. The walls on the side, however, were the same off white that they had seen in the lobby and were lined up with numerous small paintings. On the right corner of the office sat couches and a simple mahogany coffee table. The left side held a space for a canvas and an easel. In the very middle, as to be expected was a large desk. Caroline's eyes focused on the two people that were lounging in the chairs. She caught sight of Rebekah Mikaelson first who was wearing a pair of dark washed designer jeans with a pair of white Jimmy Choo heels to complement her dress shirt. The man sitting next to her had on a crisp suit and looked to be a few years older than Caroline. She squinted her eyebrows and guessed that this was Mr. Mikaelson's older brother- Elijah.

"Well, hello," Rebekah pronounced, barely looking up from the bridal magazine she was skimming through.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline introduced herself.

"Elena Gilbert," Elena gave a quick nod to Elijah as he turned his head to take a look at the two. He gave a tight smile.

"You have to excuse my brother. He is running a tad late," Elijah voiced up, sounding regal as he got up. His posture was straight as he took quick strides over to greet the girls. Everything about him was crisp, sharp and to the point.

"Yes, Nik tends to run late," Rebekah stated dryly from her seat. "We can go over the money details later if you want," she offered.

"Yes, of course, we have some other stuff to straighten out that he doesn't need to be here for," Elena smiled. "I love that magazine," Elena cooed, walking over to Rebekah.

"We can take a seat at the couches," Elijah motioned. All three girls nodded and made their way over.

"So, who runs the show," Rebekah asked once she made herself comfortable.

"Both of us," Caroline answered quickly.

"I'm sure that works," she snorted back. Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline saw Elena bite her lip, holding back the words she desperately wanted to say.

"It does," Caroline replied evenly. Rebekah ignored the last statement and flipped her magazine open. She held the page down on the table and pointed at the picture she was staring at before.

"I liked the fit of the dress you sent pictures of but I was hoping we could put this design on the bodice."

"Yeah, it should be fine," Caroline took a careful look at the picture, estimating the detail of the design. "The designer only finished the sketches of the dress so we can talk to her while we're in Paris to check out your reception hall. "

"So, about this week's schedule," Elena took out her iPad to reveal what the plans were. "We were hoping to check out the church with you to make sure that's what you really want. There's an opening for an appointment tomorrow, depending on your brother's availability. He needs to be there to hand over the rest of the payment."

"Yes, he will be accompanying us throughout the planning. He's curious to see what he's paying for," Rebekah replied sarcastically.

"Yes, Niklaus is very particular," Elijah added. Caroline almost forgot he was in the room as the girls were discussing the details. Elijah remained collected on his side of the couch.

"And we also want you to check out the reception hall that we booked in Paris," Elena added.

"Yeah, we have to go over the menu while we're there so bring an empty stomach," Caroline quipped.

"Anything else you have planned for the trip?" Elijah casually questioned.

"No, we will travel back later in a couple of months for your dress fitting. We don't want that too far from your wedding date," Caroline directed her statements towards Rebekah. "We're staying this full week mostly to make sure you are happy with the venues, the colors, and the food selection."

"Have you selected the invitations from the pack we sent you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I believe I sent the email to one of you."

"I received it last week. I just need your guest list finalized so I can print them and start mailing them out."

"Of course, I just need Nik to add in his people and we're set on that front."

Caroline nodded. Rebekah proceeded to pull out some more magazines from her purse. She had a bunch of notes concerning the table settings that she wanted to go over. A little while later, Elena shifted a little and looked at her cellphone to take a look at the time. Curious, Caroline slipped her phone out and sighed. He was running an two hours late at this point.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, trying to hold back the frustration that was evident in her voice. They pretty much covered must of what they needed to cover, except the finances.

"He should be here…" Elijah trailed, looking over his shoulder. He motioned for Camille to come in once again. The blonde made her way into the room. "When is Niklaus coming in?"

"I haven't heard a word from him since the meeting started three hours ago, Mr. Mikaeleson," Camille politely replied. Caroline huffed and started to pack her things. She'd be damned if she was going to wait any longer. She was in dire need of a hot bath.

"Miss Forbes," Elijah extended his hand. "I am quite sure he will be here at any minute."

"Well, we have been waiting two hours ago," Caroline replied, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible. She was jet lagged for god's sake. Elena got up, following Caroline out the door.

"Miss Forbes- " Elijah followed the two women out the door, but was cut off as he caught sight of his brother walking briskly towards the office with a phone in hand.

Caroline's eyes landed on the familiar face that she had inspected in the portrait earlier. The painting did him no justice. He held the same stern look but his features were even more beautiful in person. He had a finely cut jaw and a light, blonde stubble grazing his chin. His eyes, though, were what completely drew her in- an electrifying blue (as cliché as it sounds). If the technology industry did not work out for him, he could easily usurp the modeling world.

"Yes, I understand, I understand that if you don't take my deal, it'll be pretty much the end of your company as you know it," she heard him speak in his heavy British accent as he snapped his phone shut. He abruptly stopped in front of Elijah and let out a frustrated sigh. He took a good look at Caroline and squinted his light blue yes. "Who are you?"

"Caroline Forbes. She's the wedding planner," Camille spoke up before Caroline could get a word in. "They've been waiting for a couple of hours."

"Oh, yes Rebekah's wedding. Well let's get on it with it," he motioned to enter his office, but stopped when he saw that neither of the girls would budge.

"Let's get on with it?" Caroline questioned incredulously.

"You are the wedding planner and I'm the pocket full of money, sweetheart. What don't you understand," he said impatiently. Elijah shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"Brother- "

"What about an apology?" Caroline asked, letting her anger get the better of her. She normally could keep her calm, but something about the man was getting to her.

"An apology, love?" The endearment struck another chord of resentment.

"Well, _love,_ " Caroline sneered. "Normally, when I make people wait for two whole hours, I apologize." She placed a hand on her hip for further emphasis.

"You are a wedding planner, _love_, not the Prime Minister of England," he waived her off impatiently and stalked into his office.

"I am a human being," Caroline snapped, trailing behind him; she was determined to get the last word. No one was going to treat her like this. He spun around on his heal and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently, waiting for her to make her point.

"Meaning my time is also valuable."

"Okay, let me put it this way, love, I've had a rather bloody wretched meeting and I'm in no mood for your dramatics."

"I was just on a twelve hour flight, which by the way was delayed for four hours so I didn't get a chance to stop by the hotel and take a damn shower. I have a pounding headache because I literally have three weddings to plan in the matter of a couple days while I'm in London to show your sister my plans, so far, for hers. And I've been waiting for two hours for a complete _dick_ to show up to his damn appointment. Which, may I add, _you_ scheduled for a time that was convenient for _you_," Caroline scoffed. She crossed her arms at the end of her tirade.

He stayed silent for a second before a round of mischief overtook his eyes.

"It hardly seems fair that you call me a _dick_ while I refer to you as love or sweetheart," he replied, his tone a lot lighter than moments before.

"That's all you took out of my rant?" Caroline turned her back and headed towards the door, but he walked swiftly in front of her to block her path. He was a few inches in front of her and she could clearly make out the frame of his toned body. His proximity was causing her to breathe a little faster than normal. She steadily moved her gaze up to his eyes- his damn blue eyes.

"Sweetheart, I can fire you. Do not turn your back on me," he spat with a hardened glare. She bit her tongue, forcing herself out of her daze.

"So, do it. I don't want a client that doesn't respect my time. You could have at least called ahead."

"Nik," Rebekah finally cut into the conversation. Everyone was just staring at their fiery altercation. "She's the best in the business." The comment seemed to get to her brother. He straightened his stance and took a good look at the blonde in front of him.

"Fine, I'll compensate you for your time," he relented, based solely on the advice of his sister.

"I don't need the money. I just wanted an apology," Caroline pushed, even though she was pushing her luck. She stood still, with her arms crossed. Her determined stance made him chuckle. He gave her an amused look that lasted for a couple of seconds before turning towards his coffee table.

"Alright sweetheart, I apologize. Now, can we get to the meeting," he stated with a small smirk. Her shoulders slightly lowered and she nodded. "Excellent." His British accent lingered through Caroline's thoughts, unsettling her a little more than she would be willing to admit to.

"Well, now its obvious who the boss is," Rebekah scoffed as everyone settled back into the office.

"I agree with everything Caroline said. If she didn't cover something I would have said it myself," Elena stood her ground, giving Caroline the support she needed.

"Elena and I are partners," Caroline defended, taking a seat and propping open the financials.

Niklaus took a good look at the two new women before taking his seat on his recliner. He focused his gaze on the blonde that had given him so much trouble just few moments prior.

"Well, Miss Forbes, it seems like we will have an interesting week," he grinned. He leaned in forward and gave her a mischievous smirk. "Well, interesting six months." Caroline narrowed her gaze and gulped. There was something about his presence that made her quite uneasy.

**A/N So, sorry if this has a bunch of grammatical stuff. I just wrote it on a whim. Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Bunch of this is descriptions because it's setting everything up. And they're might seem a lot of unnecessary stuff like the whole Caroline getting defensive when Rebekah asks which one of them is the boss, but there's a back story to it. Let me know your ideas/criticism so I can address them in the next chapter if there's a good following to the story. **


	2. The Start of the Start of Something

Caroline and Elena had just barely grazed the entrance of the Waldorf Hilton before they were met by a pair of mischievous brown eyes, belonging to none other than the youngest Mikaelson. Caroline was not exactly clueless to his shenanigans; she had read in the latest Star issue that Kol Mikaelson was London's little troublemaker.

He smirked at the ladies and did a once over, letting his eyes settle on their curves a little too long for Caroline's liking. She was suddenly thankful that she had settled on a conservative, white dress with a neckline that showed her pale skin but didn't reveal any cleavage. She covered herself up with a fuchsia sweater that reached to her elbows.

"Kol Mikaelson," he stated, extending his arm out to Caroline first. He grinned as she shook it and retreated. "Nik says you have quite the temper." He leaned in closer and pursed his lips. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," he winked. Caroline automatically stiffened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elena roll her eyes and step in between.

"We need to hurry up so we can meet your sister at the church," Elena mustered up the kindest voice she could summon. Kol chuckled and motioned towards the car.

"This way ladies," he said politely, opening the door to the backseat so Caroline and Elena could get in. He closed the door and straightened out his sturdy jacket before taking a seat in the front. "St. Andrew's, Dean. And make it quick. Nik's already on edge." The driver nodded before taking a look to see if the girls were settled in. Caroline gave him a small smile before he stepped on the gas pedal.

"So, darlings, how are you enjoying England thus far?" Kol ventured to start a conversation.

"Its good," Elena tersely replied. Caroline silently giggled. Elena was not going to make it easy for Kol, but then again neither was he. He turned around in his seat and gave them a wicked grin.

"Well, then, if it is just good, I doubt you are doing London right. Let me show you a _spectacular_ time."

"We're good, thanks," Caroline interfered this time. She gave him a tight smile and pretended to straighten out the wrinkles in her dress. Kol leaned casually back in his seat.

"I'm sure Nik can show you a _grea_t time." Caroline knew he was just trying to ruffle some feathers so she tried her best not to take the bait. Even though her irritation was at all new highs.

"We're here," the driver interrupted the tense atmosphere. Kol was the first one to jet out of the car so he could get the door for the ladies. Even though he acted like a prick, he made sure he was fulfilling all his gentlemanly duties. Caroline and Elena stepped out of the car. Caroline's eyes found the dark skinned beauty that was waiting with the Mikaelson family. Bonnie had arrived earlier to situate the family and make sure things were going to run smoothly for the appointment.

Elena first greeted Elijah. He seemed to be the easiest access point of the family, completely friendly and polite. They were all huddled on the sidewalk before St. Andrew's.

"Hi," Caroline bubbled. Even though everyone seemed worn out, it was the afternoon; she still had enough energy to fuel an army. "So, this is St. Andrew's. A bunch of famous people has tied the knot here so I think you'll love the venue. It's so difficult to book in June. We got really lucky," Caroline smiled.

"That, and Caroline is a good sweet talker," Elena added and Bonnie murmured in agreement. Caroline smiled. She felt fortunate that she was working with her two best friends. Elena and she and started the business three years ago and Bonnie just recently joined in on their venture.

"Well, I don't know about sweet, but I am a talker," she admitted, earning a chuckle from both Kol and Elijah. Klaus, however, stayed silent. Elijah gave him a look.

"My brother wishes to apologize for his rudeness yesterday," Elijah said. Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked like he was about to scoff, but Elijah cut him off with a stern look. He gritted his teeth. Caroline assumed that he wasn't the type of person to say sorry often.

"I apologize. I give you my word that I and my family will be on our best behavior," he relented a bit reluctantly and Elijah nodded his head in approval. Klaus looked up to meet Caroline's eyes. In that moment, she felt an unintentional shiver run through her spin. She couldn't quite place the feeling that was starting to bubble in her gut. Was she uncomfortable when he stared at her or rather something else entirely?

"Its okay," she forgave him. He clasped his hands behind his back and curtly nodded. "Plus, I was probably a little harsh," she admitted.

"A little," Kol laughed. "Nik said you were about to snap his neck." Klaus slung his arm over his brother's shoulders and gave it a good squeeze.

"Brother, I told Miss Forbes we'd be on our best behavior. That requires you to keep your mouth shut," he said lightly. He tightened his grip. "Do you understand me?" he questioned forcefully, with a hint of humor.

"Yes," Kol choked out and Klaus released his grip. He straightened out his suit as though nothing was amiss.

"You have to excuse my family. Niklaus and Kol can get a little rambunctious at times," Elijah said seriously.

"Brother, you admire us," Kol leaned onto Elijah and earned a scoff. Caroline could help but be charmed by the family's antics. Kol seemed to by the mischievous type. Klaus was the more mature version of him, yet still not quite as mature as Elijah. She hadn't decided if she liked that yet.

"The minister is probably waiting for us," Elena piped up with a smile. The crowd entered into the church and walked towards the office. And elderly man introduced himself and gave Elena and Caroline a familiar hello.

"You must be the bride," he stated to Rebekah who nodded eagerly. He motioned for to her walk out with him as they went to view the rest of the church. Rebekah started to wander around the church while Caroline stuck close to the minister's office.

She had been here countless of times as she had planned plenty of weddings in London, but each time the office was decorated with different pieces of art. She loved to see what new piece was holding the minister's attention for the time being. She tilted her head and gazed up towards the _Raising of the Cross_ copy that was hanging above his workspace. She grinned and went up to inspect how the well the copy was done. Her fingertips trailed along the frame. What she would give to see the real life painting. Caroline was brought back to reality by the sudden feeling that she was being watched. She tilted her head to see Klaus leaning on the doorway sill.

There was that godforsaken intense stare that had been haunting her dreams last night (not that she would admit it to anyone). All throughout their first meeting, he had give her a penetrating gaze so much so that his eyes were engrained perfectly into her memory. Caroline tried to shake him off and turned toward the painting again. She could hear Rebekah's heels clicking their way towards her.

"I don't feel it," Rebekah said in her posh British accent. She tucked her straight blond hair behind her ears and cross her arms. "It does not feel like the place I should get married in."

"Rebekah," Klaus warned as he checked his watch. "We don't have time for this, sweetheart."

"Nik, it isn't the one," she said stubbornly.

"You said you liked the pictures!" his voice raised a bit. Caroline inwardly sighed. She may not understand Rebekah's elitist attitude, but she understood where the girl was coming from.

"Don't worry," Caroline assured her. She brought out her phone and smiled. "I can line up some churches last minute that we could take a look at. I'm sure you'll love at least one of them." Klaus grumbled under his breath causing Rebekah to stalk off.

"I apologize for my sister's last minute change in plans," Elijah stated.

"Its okay," Caroline replied. "I would be the same way for my wedding." The brothers nodded. Klaus seemed to be reigning in his temper.

"Caroline, we can't get a church so quickly for a date in _six_ months," Elena reasoned. In their partnership, Elena was always the logical one.

"Elena, we are wedding planners. If we can't fix a small problem then we aren't doing our job correctly," she snapped. Elena gave her business partner a look before resigning.

"Okay, work your charm, Forbes."

"Bon, could you get me Logan Fell on the phone, I have a feeling Rebekah will adore Fell's church," Caroline turned towards her secretary. Bonnie smirked and dialed up the number and handing over the phone back to her boss.

"And I have a feeling Logan wouldn't mind this phone call," she chirped back, earning a glare from her friend. Bonnie's comment seemed to capture Kol's attention.

"Interesting backstory I presume?" Kol grinned wickedly. "You know, the sexual-"

"Kol!" Klaus growled taking a step towards his brother.

"Kol, be polite to Miss Forbes," Elijah finished off calmly.

"It's fine-" Caroline started, but was cut off when her phone call was picked up.

"Logan, hey, it's Caroline," she paused a moment for him to greet her. She suddenly burst out a dazzling smile once Klaus heard the male voice on the other end of the line. "I hoped your mom liked the Christmas present I sent her." She giggled at what Klaus assumed was the male's reply.

"Well," she started and tucked a golden curl behind her ear. "I kind of need a teensy, weensy favor…."she trailed. She could see Klaus was eavesdropping on the conversation. Elena nudged her to continue. "I was hoping to show my client Fell's church for her wedding in June-" she said before pausing. "I know its six months away," she admitted with a sly grin. "But, _I_ would really appreciate the favor. If she likes the church then you can move the person booked at yours to St. Andrews." Caroline waited for Logan's response. "Logan, I'll bake you chocolate chip cookies for a year," she threw in. "You know how good my cookies are." She twisted a piece of her hair around her index finger and turned around, listening to what he had to say. "Thank you, so, so, so much. I'll even add a pie in there just for you," she said excitedly. Elena was chuckling in the background. "We'll be there in 30." She snapped her phone shut and gave Elena a victorious grin.

"Fell's church it is," Elena gathered up their belongings. "Thanks to Caroline's excellent baking skills," she added as she went off to find Rebekah.

"Or amazing seducing skills," Kol muttered sarcastically under his breath. Klaus jabbed him with an elbow while Bonnie giggled. Even when he was decked out in a suit, he managed too look boyishly handsome when he was punishing his little brother. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked towards the cars with everyone in tow.

When Rebekah set foot in Fell's church, her jaw dropped. The outside of the church was fenced with black iron gates that had ivy twirled around the majestic bars. The entrance of the church stood tall and was decorated with stained glass depictions of the Virgin Mary. The church was spacious enough to seat one hundred fifty people comfortably but it still held an intimate vibe. The organ was situated in the front corner of the room. It looked purposely beat down to emit an antique vibe. The altar, itself, was plainly decorated. The ceilings were the art pieces that captured the most attention. The detail and the finishing were reminiscent of even the oldest churches in England. The walls were of course stained glass pictures f various stories the Bible told.

"This is it," Rebekah claimed in awe. "It has grandeur with simplicity. It's….elegance," she squealed. Caroline smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you like it," she said earnestly. She turned her head to look at the rest of the family's reaction. Elijah was admiring the quality of the front of the church. Kol could care less but was smiling as his sister was prancing around the seats reveling in the environment. Klaus was off to the side intently staring at Caroline.

When Elena and Caroline had finally retreated back to the hotel, Caroline was in dire need of a drink. She felt exhausted and the hotel bar had been calling her name the moment she stepped into the lavish lobby. She let Elena retire to their suite while she helped herself to a nice, little margarita. It wasn't exactly her standard choice in drinks, but she needed a little bit of a relief from her tense day. She hadn't spent too much time at the bar before she decided to go up to her room and knock out. She gathered her purse and made her way to the elevators.

She walked in and was about to press the button for the top floor when she saw a dirty, blonde head pop into the elevator. Her stomach dropped when she recognized who it was.

"Miss Forbes," he greeted her as he walked into the elevator. Her eyes raked over his body. He was wearing a black Henley and jeans that outlined the contour of his lean butt. He clasped his hands behind his back and nodded at her politely.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline replied, although unsure what exactly he was doing at the Waldorf Hilton late at night.

"Call me Klaus," he interrupted. "At the risk of sounding cliché, Mr. Mikaelson is my father." His voice seemed to get harsher in the last statement. He pressed the button for the top floor and returned his hands to their prior position. She shifted as the elevator began to ride up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with curiosity. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her for a moment.

"You know, the British Museum just came into possession of _Raising of the Cross_ for the time being," he finally stated.

"How did you-"

"I noticed you staring at the rendition in the church," he admitted. "You have quite the eye," he added, never letting his eyes drift from hers. She could feel her face flush with heat. Why did it matter that he was paying attention to her?

"It's one of my top ten favorites," she rattled off. She tried to avoid his gaze but was unsuccessful; his eyes only drew her in further. And plus, she secretly liked the feeling he gave her; she felt like she was some type of exquisite exhibition at the Louvre. He made her feel captivating.

"What is your favorite?" Caroline's breath hitched at the sincerity in his tone. He seemed as though he was genuinely interested in her answer. And though, she was not the needy girl she once was in high school, she wasn't used to the attention. Fortunately, the elevator rung their floor and Caroline made a move to exit. Unfortunately for her, Klaus moved at the same time and their shoulders slightly brushed against each other. She almost buckled from the contact.

"Uh-my," she started to stutter as they walked through the hallway. He was still in close proximity to her and her brain couldn't work the way she wanted it to. She stopped before her doorway and sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked again. This time, though, he answered.

"Escorting a stunning lady to her door," he replied charmingly. Needless to say, she blushed. Curse her bodily responses to his compliments. He smirked as he slipped the key card out of her delicate hands and swiped it at the door. He opened the door and she pressed her back to it, keeping it ajar.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked as she gained back her facilities. She narrowed her eyes at him so he knew she meant business.

"I am here to meet a business partner," he nodded toward the end of the hall.

"Then why are you dressed so casually," she pointed out and earned a chuckle.

"Well, we all cannot always be as impeccably dressed as you, Miss Forbes," he smirked, leaning in a little closer. His eyes drifted downwards to where her white dress ended and back up to her eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?" she blurted out before she could even stop herself. She blushed another shade of red.

"Now, Miss Forbes," he pronounced, straightening up his stance and taking a good look at her. "If I was trying to woo you, you wouldn't need confirmation," he grinned before leaning back and leaving a very silent Caroline. He stepped away from her and Caroline could have sworn she saw a wink. "Enjoy your evening," he added before turning away and making his way to his destination.

**A/N First of all, WOW to all those reviews, that's insane. Especially because I'm convinced that the first chapter is so horribly written. I think I like this chapter better. Now, I really wanted to write this not in a narrative but more in Caroline's point of view than Klaus'. Just because, I kind of want it to be like when you first start liking someone and you know what you're feeling but you have no idea where their minds at? So, I hope I'm sort of conveying that feeling to you. And, I don't like writing things in first person perspective. Also, obviously Fell's Church isn't real. I think St. Andrew's is, but I've never been there so I didn't want to waste my time trying to get down the details. Now, what was Klaus doing late at night in the Hilton? And also, because Caroline has a pretty big backstory, why is she so into art? And was Klaus flirting with her? Does she like Klaus? So many questions. Warning, I will bespending a lot of this story on the buildup of Klaroline. Like those little innocent moments of falling in love before they actually get together. So, get ready to be teased...a lot. **

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**XOXO**

**Talks Too Much**


	3. I Really Don't Care

They had to board their flight to Paris around midnight because Klaus' workday had ended at around eleven. Everyone had managed to get on the private jet on time except the owner, who walked in hastily with a phone in his hand and a laptop in the other. He barely acknowledged anyone's presence as he sat in the far back end of the plane. The jet was spacious enough to have a row of normal seating in the front and a lounge area for business in the back. Rebekah gave notice to the pilot once her brother had arrived and it wasn't long before the plane started to rev up and take flight. Caroline had never really been the best flier. Growing up in Mystic Falls, she wasn't able to travel much on her mother's sheriff's salary. Even now, since the wedding planning business had spiked, Caroline couldn't get used to long flights. The first couple of hours made her jittery. She usually took a sleeping pill for the long flights from New York to Europe, but this flight was only an hour so she figured she wouldn't need it.

Caroline looked over her shoulder to see most of the Mikaelson family, Bonnie, and Elena drowning in sleep while Klaus typed away mercilessly on his laptop. He would momentarily pause every few minutes to gather his thoughts, but other than that he seemed to be furiously working. She studied his sculpted features before thinking about her talk with her friends that morning.

"_You think Klaus Mikaelson was flirting with you?" Elena questioned as she put on her mascara. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to look at Caroline who was sprawled across the hotel bed. The red sundress her friend was wearing completely did her justice, pronouncing her golden hair even more. _

"_In his damn British accent," Caroline added with irritation. He was all that she had been talking about last night. Its like she couldn't tame her damn mouth. He'd irritated her to no end when he dropped her off at her door._

"_Wait, why does this even bother you so much. You get hit on all the time," Bonnie murmured from her seat on the bed. She had her laptop out and was working._

"_Yeah…" Elena pondered. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes at her friend. It had been a good three years since Caroline even noticed a guy, let alone had one get to her. "Are you crushing on him?" she questioned incredulously. " .God. Celibate Caroline finally wants to get her groove on," she giggled, nudging her friend to the side. _

"_Okay, Elena, fine, you got me, I think he's attractive," she huffed. Her friend was cackling now. "Stop, it isn't funny."_

"_It is. You have to admit, you guys were at each other's throats the other day. What, figured the hate sex would be to die for," she teased the blonde. Caroline scowled. Bonnie chuckled from her place on the bed. She was currently sifting through the schedules for tomorrow's upcoming events._

"_Its. Not. Funny," Caroline bit out. She was getting seriously irritated. Just because she thought he was attractive didn't mean she wanted to tear his pants off. "He's our client."_

"_Eye sex. Definitely," Bonnie piped up, closing her laptop finally._

"_What?" Caroline was screeching at this point. Bonnie got off the bed and rolled her eyes._

"_If he wasn't flirting, he was at least eye-fucking you the whole day," Bonnie reasoned. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her laptop into the back. She gathered both of their iPads and double-checked that Elena and Caroline hadn't forgotten a single thing. They were going to leave the hotel to do a bit of morning shopping before meeting Rebekah to discuss table settings._

"_See!" Caroline pointed. "He was staring at me the whole time we were in the church," she added excitedly like she collected a new piece of evidence. _

"_When did you notice that? When you were checking out his ass?"_

"_ELENA!" Caroline let out an ear-piercing shriek as she reached for the door. "I can't believe you just said that." Caroline whipped out of the room, trying her best to get as far away as possible from her idiotic friends. She groaned as she faced out into the hallway. He ears perked up when she heard a click from the left. She turned her head to see a brunette slip out of a hotel room. She was decked in a pair of tiny denim shorts and a white, loose tank top, that didn't do much to cover her black bra. She obviously looked like she hadn't slept at all during the night with her mussed hair and shades that were probably covering up the circles under her eyes. The stranger barely looked at Caroline as she waltzed past her and ducked into the elevator. _

"_Caroline?" Elena questioned once she got out of the room. Her talkative friend's silence was a little baffling._

"_A girl just walked out of the room Klaus went into last night," Caroline said softly. She didn't know why her heart dropped a couple of notches. _

"_His business partner could have been a woman," Bonnie offered. She closed the door behind her and gave her best friend a concerned look. There was a time Caroline was open about her feelings about boys, but one tragic story had Caroline closed up and binded. She finally admitted to thinking someone was attractive and Bonnie hoped she wouldn't let this get her down._

"_I mean why does it even matter. Its not like I care." Lie. Lie. Lie. For some reason or another, it bothered her._

And to much of her dismay, the idea that he was in a hotel room with another woman after a serious moment of flirtation bothered Caroline. She shook her head. Who was she to kid? The tabloids had claimed him a total recluse minus the fact that he loved charming the ladies. She was just another notch on his belt. She shook her head, letting her curls toss around. She shouldn't even be thinking of her client like _that._ Her feelings for him should be completely neutral. She looked back once more and pursed her lips. Before she knew it she was striding over towards the sitting room and taking a seat close by to the workingman.

"Miss Forbes," he acknowledged.

"You can call me Caroline," she said naturally. What? She let all her clients call her that in order to seem more approachable. She slipped off her heels and tucked her legs beneath her. He looked at her intently and nodded.

"Caroline," he said in that wonderful accent of his. "I am not at all he type to count my pounds where I spend them, however, I seem to think thirty thousand pounds is a bit excessive for _napkins_," he said the last word a bit distastefully. He rose up to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He gently stirred his drink and returned back to his seat with his full attention. She giggled, remembering that Rebekah had ordered the most expensive table settings.

"She likes them," she pointed out. This made Klaus pause a bit and look towards her. She tried her best to think neutral thoughts even though his rugged face was making her stomach flip. "Why were you flirting with me last night?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could control them. She snapped her eyes shut. Well, so much for neutral thoughts. Slight irritation bubbled inside of her as she recounted the moments they shared last night.

"Who said I was flirting?"

"You were checking me out," she scoffed, slightly turning her head to seem confident.

He leaned in and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Caroline," he drawled out her name. His accent made her shiver. "I understand for a beautiful woman like you that it's a rarity to not get hit on." His statement slapped her in the face, as she stared back dumbfounded. Her embarrassment was becoming noticeable, she realized.

"You commented on how I was _dressed_," she hissed. He shrugged and took a sip from his scotch.

"Were you not dressed well?" he questioned innocently. He leaned back in his seat and smirked. He crossed one leg over the other and lounged in the cushioned seat. He was taking pleasure from watching her squirm.

"That's not the point," Caroline glared. He let her flounder for a couple of more seconds.

"Sweetheart, maybe I just enjoy ruffling your feathers," he admitted. He leaned in and set his scotch on the table in front of him. He rubbed the rim on it playfully as she pondered over his confession. "You seem to have a reaction to everything," he observed.

"Well," she said indignantly. "I won't have a reaction to this."

"Really?" he chuckled. She stubbornly crossed her arms and gave him the best scowl she could muster. His smile spread even further, showcasing his dimples. "Alright," he lifted his hands. "White flag? I surrender, love. Let there be peace." She opened her mouth and closed it. "Come on love, its just a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Oh, really, well I'm not," she replied childishly. She gave her best stoic impression possible- she'd be damned if she let him win. He pressed his lips together to suppress his eminent laughter. "What?" she glared.

"Nothing," he said in his vain attempt to cover his laughter.

She rolled her eyes and his chuckles started tumbling out. "What?" she snapped. He wouldn't answer. "_What," _she hissed with even more impatience. He shook his head and calmed himself down.

"Its just…" he trailed. He looked at her expectant expression. "You're an open book."

"Oh."

"Its sweet and innocent."

"That makes me feel better," she scoffed.

"Its _refreshing_, sweetheart," he said sincerely. He was genuinely smiling at her. Something about the way his eyes were trained on her made Caroline slip out a smile too. She gave out a pathetic laugh and looked to the right to avoid his gaze. "Friends," he leaned in trying to catch her gaze. She rolled her eyes towards his and contemplated for a moment.

"You're my client," she pointed out.

"So employees and their bosses can't be friends," he argued. She bit her lip.

"Fine. _Friends_." He gave her a dimpled smile and it sort of made her heart flutter. She was going to have to find some magic potion that would strip him of his dimples. "So, friend…" He looked up at her as a finally drank the last gulp from his glass. She groaned inwardly as she realized she couldn't take one more of his intense stares.

They had talked some more before the flight had landed. Kol was the first to wake up. He was practically giddy at the sight of Paris. He slung all of the carrion bags over his shoulder and practically skipped off the flight.

"Kol, calm down, brother," Klaus yelled after him. He smirked as his younger brother gave him a mischievous smile. He set down the bags and took a look at the ladies who were making their way off the plane.

"How about I show you two a lovely night in Paris," he smiled, digging his hands in his pocket. Elena bundled up in her coat.

"I don't know…" Caroline trailed, looking at him a bit skeptically. "You are our client," she pointed out.

"He is actually not your employer, love," Klaus pointed out, stepping closer to her. He gave her a soft smile. "You two ought to enjoy the night. In addition, you don't seem that tired." She was about to say something but was caught off guard by Elena's puppy dog eyes.

"We never get to enjoy the cities," Elena added. Caroline paused for a second and looked at Kol.

"Fine, but only with Kol. I don't want to be unprofessional," she added the last part to her benefit. She really didn't think she could handle another couple of hours alone with Klaus. His dimpled smile was really doing her in. He smirked once she relented and leaned in to take her bag.

"Allow me, sweetheart," his hot breath hit her cheek for a millisecond until he turned towards the driver. He signaled a second car for Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Kol's plans for the evening and walked towards Rebekah and Elijah. Caroline shut her eyes before she could catch herself watching him walk away.

"Shall we ladies?" Kol sung as he opened the car door for them. Elena and Bonnie tumbled into the town car and Caroline wasn't too far behind. She was kind of excited to see Paris.

It had been a good couple of hours that they had wasted away enjoying the night life in Paris. Granted they weren't in club gear, but the girls didn't let that get to them. The Mikaelson name let them get into a couple of clubs that were sporting the most talented DJs. Caroline had done her best to forget about her miniscule love life as she danced with Elena and Bonnie. Kol had a couple of drinks but he was fairly sober when they walked out of the bar at 4 AM.

"I'm still wide awake," Elena hummed. Caroline's wide eyes were taking in the streets of Paris. There was something about watching a city in the early morning hours- its so calmly beautiful. Bonnie slung her arm around Elena as the two murmured about the night's various events.

"Are we going to the hotel?" Caroline heard Bonnie question Kol. The two of them had gotten pretty close throughout the night. At one point, Bonnie was carried off by a random, sleazy suitor until Kol had barged in to the rescue. She didn't seem to mind. He gave her one of his very familiar mischievous smile and nodded up ahead.

"I'll show you," he pulled out a key and rounded the nearest corner. In a flash, he opened a door and led the ladies in. He shushed Bonnie and Elena as the started giggling their way in.

"Kol, are we breaking and entering? We could get arrested!" Bonnie chided. She was slightly enubriated. Her cheeks were a bit rosy from the drinks she had downed just a couple of hours prior. She still had some of her wits about her. He switched on the lights and the girls took a look around. The walls that surrounded them were donned with paintings and artwork.

"Well, they'd be arresting the owner," Kol grinned proudly. "My finest work. Well, Nik's work really, but what's his is mine," he said flippantly.

"Its beautiful," Caroline said in awe. Her eyes trailed over to a painting in the center of the closest wall. On the canvas was a dainty, lonely snowflake in the midst of dead winter. She was absolutely floored by the tragic beauty of it.

"I think that's his latest," Kol murmured, standing beside her.

"He painted all of these?" Elena questioned from behind. She was currently staring at a painting with a lone wolf and black, shadowed trees. The whole painting was hauntingly beautiful.

"Yes, he has a total of five private galleries of completely his own work. Each under one of our sibling's names and each in different cities," Kol explained.

"Why does he put it under your names?" Caroline questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're everything to him," Kol simply stated. Caroline was taken aback. She couldn't quite picture the self confident, cocky son of a gun to be an actual family man. But the way Kol said the statement warmed Caroline.

"The family portrait in the lobby of the company was painted by him too," she could hear Kol add to Elena. She was pretty distant for them as she continued to roam around the gallery. He had called her an open book, but with his paintings the façade that he puts up was pretty much null and void. Everything seemed so lonely. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. She found herself wondering into a small corner until she saw the final painting.

There in all her naked glory, clutching red, silk sheets sat the little brunette number that had been strolling out of the hotel room yesterday morning. She had a pout that could have been sported by the devil himself.

Business partner, her ass. But really, she couldn't care less.

**A/N You should thank whoever reviewed today, haha. I kept meaning to update this because I had the chapter written out for like a month. Completely done, but I just got super lazy. Anyways, I know there's a couple of different scenes so hopefully it didn't seem too choppy. And, before you guys start thinking, omg this is the same old Tatia vs. Caroline story or Tatia is his past love. Its really not like that. The next chapter is Klaus and Caroline in Paris (though their second trip to Paris is the REAL kicker, can't wait to get to that) and the chapter after that...we start to unravel a bit so I'm excited to start the plot there. Hope you liked the update 3**

**XOXO  
**

**Talkstoomuch**

**Hopefully you didn't forget about me. **


End file.
